tgbcfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Onic14/New Idea: Night Bumpers team B: Shadow Guards
I tried to PM this on Fanfiction, but apparently a server crashed or something. So I'm posting it here. This is my idea for The Night Bumpers secondary team, also known as the Shadow Guards: *'Story': :*'“Corruption Rising; Guardians of Life and Death”': ●'Part 1: “The day I died”': It was a bright and sunny day, and the teens of Amityville Junior High where having a road trip to the museum. Among them, two teens stood out: Ken Riden, a kind and gentle individual, but who wouldn’t back down from a fight, especially when his friends where threatened. Next to him was his best friend, Razor Grim, an isolated and lonely individual, who pushed everyone back… everyone except Ken. For some odd reason the two went along well with one another, even if they had nothing in common. The school walked into the museum and started exploring. The members of the Night Bumpers where currently inspecting an ancient, key-like artifact, apply named the Black Key. Stranger had previously talked to them about it: it was the key to the prison of an ancient entity, strong enough to destroy the world: Corruption. As everyone was having a good time, a black figure was watching from the shadows. Suddenly, a fire started from seemingly nowhere. As teen where running panicked, the Night Bumpers discovered the source of the fire: Blackheart, a teenager in service of the Corruption, once sealed in the Book of Goosebumps. The Night Bumpers tried stopping him, but he overwhelmed them, and stole the key. Meanwhile, Ken and Razor where trying to escape the burning building. Suddenly, part of the sealing fell, almost hitting Razor, had not Ken pushed him out of the way. He shouted at Razor to run away, before being swallowed by the flames. In tears, Razor started heading to the exit. Just when he reached the main hall, and was heading to the door, he saw a small boy trapped between some debris from the sealing. Helping the boy up, he carried him to the entrance, and threw him out, before his own exit was cut off by the flames. He tried reaching the extinguisher, but had to jump out of the way as more of the sealing fell. Before he could get up, he saw an open room and went in… only to see it was filled with explosive material. He cursed, as the room exploded. ●'Part 2: “Voices'” At first, Ken saw only black. Then, a blue light appeared, that got bigger and bigger, until Ken was surrounded with it. Ken at first thought he had died, and that this is the afterlife, but then he heard a voice, calling him. Looking around, and saw a figure dressed in Egyptian-styled clothing. The figure presents himself as Amon Ra, a Phoenix, and tells Ken what he truly is: a Phoenix Born. When Ken asks if he is dead, Ra smiles and tells him that “dying is not a Phoenix thing”. He tells Ken that the place they were in is called the “Soul Space”, and it is where Ken will always go when his body is mortally wounded, and needs to be “rebuilt”. Ken than starts glowing, and Ra mentions that it will not be long until he will awaken, telling him that they will meet again. He also mentions that he has taken the liberty of transporting Ken’s body to a more “secure” location. Ken declared that he had a bad feeling about that, before disappearing. Meanwhile, Razor is also floating in a void. He then sees a bright, warm light, and heads towards it, knowing he is dead. Suddenly, he fells a powerful and dark presence pull him away, and he hits solid ground. Getting up, he sees that he has ended up in some sort of floating platform. In front of him, is what appears to be a floating mounting, its crest littered with the ruins of old civilizations. Razor starts walking towards the mountain, and is amazed when nearby floating stones form a bridge for him to cross. Arriving on the mountain, Razor starts exploring the ruins, until he hears something approaching… fast. Looking behind him, he sees a pantomimic purple horse, heading straight for him. He starts running, jumping over fallen buildings, only to end up in a dead end. The horse approaches, looms over him… and rests its head on his shoulder. Confused, Razor looks at the horse a few seconds, before starting patting it. Suddenly someone comments that it’s interesting. Razor looks up, and sees a figure dressed completely in black, sitting down on one of the ruined columns. The horse goes to the figure, who starts saying that not many have managed to gain Ruin’s (the horse) sympathy. The figure lifts his arm to pat the horse… revealing that his arm is in fact a skeleton. Razor immediately understands who the figure is: Death itself. The figure confirms his suspicion. When Razor asks where he is, Death answers that he is in Limbo, the realm between Heaven and Hell. He said that he had brought Razor there because he had chosen him to become the next Grim Reaper, Death’s herald on earth. When razor asks what that means, Death says it meant protecting life. Seeing Razor’s confusion, Death states that there cannot be life without death, nor the other way around. That was the Grim Reaper’s mission: to protect the living, so they could die at the optimal time. Death than turn to Razor, and asks if he will accept the mission. Knowing he was not ready to die, Razor accepts. Death than nods, and a large scythe materializes in front of him. He presents it to Razor, telling him that it was The Harvester, one of the Seven Blades of Armageddon, and that it will be his weapon. Razor grabs it, but Death suddenly says that he had taken the liberty of relocating Razor’s body, before letting go of the Scythe. Before Razor could ask what he meant, he is covered in purple light, and disappears, leaving only dust behind. Back in the world of the living, Courtney and the rest of the of the Night Bumpers where talking to Stranger about Blackheart, and the stolen Key. Suddenly, the museum erupts in blue flames, which gather in the sky and take the shape of a bird. Immediately after, purple dust gathers upward, forming a skull. The two shapes than form two bolts of light, and shoot off towards the forest. The Night Bumpers are amazed, but Stranger remembers something he once read in the Book, and silently comments that things just got a lot more complicated. ●'Part 3: “Live Again”' Both lights land somewhere in the forest, making large craters in the ground. At the site of the impact, both boys wake up, and try groggily to stay on their feet, trying to get used to living again. The first thing Ken discovers is his massive strength, as he easily rips a tree in half. He finds out he is faster, more agile, easily traversing the forest on via treetops. Than he discovers he can produce and control blue fire, accidentally setting a tree on fire, and starting a forest blaze. However, he quickly learns to control it, and puts out the flames. Meanwhile, Razor was also learning of his new powers. He learned that he could control his soul, summoning his Soul Self avatar, the physical representation of his soul. He also discovers the scythe Death gave him, embedded in the ground, and learns that he can instinctively wield it. The two meet sometime later, and are overjoyed that the other was alive. Well… resurrected, in Razor’s case. However, thing start to go south. Razor said he wanted to use his powers to punish those who did wrongs. And by punish, he meant kill. Ken tried to reason with him, but he would not listen, declaring that, since he was Death’s herald, he should kill, right. Ken opposed him, and the two had an intense battle, that ended with Ken loosing an arm. Razor was horrified at this, dropping his weapon and rushing to Ken’s aid. Though clearly in a lot of pain, Ken smiled, telling him that it’s alright, and than asked him to bring him his arm. Then, much to Razor’s amazement, Ken reattached his arm, the wound instantly healing. The two than sat down, and started looking at the star-filled sky. Despite their calm demeanor, both boys where in shock: they had DIED… but they came back. Ken suddenly wondered what they had accomplished to deserve a second chance. Suddenly, a voice told Ken that their resurrection was “much more than a second chance”. Ken shot up, asking who had spoken. Apparently, Razor had not heard the voice. The voice spoke again, asking Ken if he had forgotten him so fast. Ken suddenly realized that the one speaking was Ra. The Phoenix told Ken that he is sometimes able to communicate with him. Than, Razor told Ken that his heart was glowing, startling him. Ra explains that that is what happens when a Phoenix talked to its host. Ken has many more questions, but Ra interrupts him, saying that there is not much time left. He told Ken and Razor of Corruption, and the Black Gate, the place where it had been sealed for centuries. Blackheart’s mission at the museum was to recover the Black Key, the artifact that can open the Gates, thus releasing Corruption upon the world. However, besides that mission, he had another: to destroy the Cross of Raphael, a powerful and holy artifact, that can not only destroy Corruption, but also cure those affected by it. Blackheart thought he had destroyed the Cross, but, when they where at he museum, Ra had felt its presence. He tells Ken that he needs to find the Cross and give it to Razor, for he will know what to do. Ken quickly gives Razor the short version of everything Ra had told him. Razor anchorages, and the two prepare to head out. Just then, Ra tells Ken that he could use his “other power” to deal with Corruption without the need of the Cross, but mentions it is beater to be safe than sorry. Ken asked what he meant, but Ra doesn’t respond. The two start running, until Razor stats they will never reach the museum in time. Ra starts speaking again. Telling Ken to hold on, he sprouts wings of flame from his back, and he takes to the sky. He is unbalanced at first, but manages to stabilize and, grabbing Razor, starts heading towards the museum. In the meantime, Blackheart is revealed to have built a small army of Corrupted, via infecting humans. ●'Part 4: “Weapon of Light”' The Night Bumpers are preparing to confront Blackheart, and stop him from unleashing Corruption. They where looking for the Black Gate, searching ancient books and documents for its location. It was Courtney that found the coordinates, and the Night Bumpers swiftly head out to that location. Meanwhile, Stranger is looking in the Book of Goosebumps, at an article entitled “Reapers”, while also inspecting other ancient book, and a couple of old, black and white photos of a flaming bird, similar to the one that had appeared above the museum. Razor and Ken finally reach the museum, crash-landing through the sealing. Ra states that most of his former hosts do not last that long during their first flight. Ken thanks Ra, who acknowledges, but than realizes Ken was being sarcastic. Asking what to so next, Ra tells Ken to “follow the light” of the Cross. At first, Ken doesn’t understand, but than realized that he could indeed feel the light, and lead Razor to it. As they where walking, Ken asked Ra what he meant when referring to “his other power”. Ra tells him that he will know, with Ken sweatdropping, and stating: “Of course. It’s never that easy”. When they finally found the Cross in one of the museum’s vaults (which Ken easily opened), Razor took it. Waiting a few seconds, and seeing that nothing happened, Ken asked “what now”. Than, as if by instinct, Razor lifted Harvester and, telling Ken to step back, slammed the Cross in it, causing a bright light to erupt and fill the room. Later, the Night Bumpers had reached the Gate, but found that Blackheart was already there… along with an army of Corrupted. Blackheart applauded their effort, but said that it was in vein. Justin stepped forward and stated that they had faced grater threats, and that they will stop him. Blackheart laughed, and acknowledged that, but also said that they had never faced anything like the Corruption, declaring it will consume their world. Courtney also stepped foreword, affirming that will never happen. Blackheart looked at her, and smiled, telling her: “A, The Book Keeper. You know, this is all your fault. By reading the Book, not only did you release all the evils locked in there, not only did you release me, Blackheart, herald of The Dark Tide. But, your actions will ultimately lead to the release of Corruption itself. How does it feel to be the cause of your world’s doom.” Courtney was severally discouraged by the speech, something Balckherat immediately noticed. “Aww, don’t be sad. You will be remembered for your actions. I will write them on your grave.” Then turning to the Corrupted: “Kill them.” The Corrupted charged, and the Night Bumpers could barely hold their own. Suddenly, the sky illuminated in blue, causing the Corrupted to retreat. Then the light fell to the ground, forming a large crater, and when the smoke dispersed, a smiling Ken was reveled, alongside an annoyed Razor. ●'Part 5: “Guardians of Shadows”' Ken and Razor confront the Corrupted, using Harvester (which had absorbed the Cross of Raphael) to cure them, much to Blackheart’s shock. Following their lead, the Night Bumpers counterattack, clearing room for Razor. At one point, Ken is overwhelmed by Corrupted, and something awakens inside him. He release a huge blast of lightning, blasting them back. Courtney recognizes the lightning as Wiccan magic. Eventually, all Corrupted are cured, leaving Blackheart alone. Despite this victory, Black had managed to activate the Gate, which where slowly opening, while he blocked all attempts of reaching it. Finally, in a last ditch effort, Ken asked Ra to give him all the power they had left. Ra warned him that it could be dangerous, but Ken reminded him of his own saying: “I thought you said dying is not a Phoenix thing.” Ra mentally smiles, and offers him the power, which Ken directs at the sky, making lightning gather in a single place. Then, with all his might, directs the gathered lightning at Blackheart, in the form of a giant lightning bolt. Black is reduced to ashes, and resealed within the Book of Goosebumps. All the people present breathe a sigh of relief. However, they Black Gate is still opening. Courtney quickly rushes to one of the doors, while Ken, despite being very weak, rushes to the other. The two push with all their might, but the Gate still opens, and fragments of Corruption start to slither out, taking the shape of black, tentacle-. Razor and the remaining Night Bumpers try to destroy them, but many escape. Pushing with all their might, and adding a little magic to the mix, Courtney and Ken manage to stop the Gate, but they still cannot close it. Suddenly they fell an incredible surge of power, and they feel their strength returning. Looking behind them, they see that it was Razor, who was using "Soul Transfer", to transfer his power to them. Finally, they manage to close the Gates, and both Ken and Razor faint. They wake up a few hours later, tired by happy of their success. They all exchange stories, Ken explaining his powers, and Razor trying to do so also, though he admits he doesn’t quite understands himself. Stranger arrives and clarifies everything: every century or so, Death chooses a human worthy enough to be his herald. That person becomes The Grim Reaper, the Guardian of Death. The Grim has always worked alongside a Phoenix Born, who are the Guardians of Life. The two form an unstable duality, though, in the end, they form an unshakable bond. Ken and Razor are this generation’s Guardians of Life and Death. The two are of course welcomed to the Night Bumpers, but Stranger stated that the two will have a special role: The NightBumpers, cannot capture the escaped monsters and destroy the escaped Corruption. So Ken and Razor are tasked with this mission, while also acting as the main team’s backup. Feeling the needed to name the new team, Ken chooses one: Shadow Guards. The Shadow Guards will deal mainly with Corruption-related stuff, and later on with The Abyssal Invasion. They will of course help the NightBumpers when they are in need. *'Characters': :*'Ken Riden – Phoenix Born/Wiccan': Ken Riden is a Phoenix Born, a human hosting the soul of a Phoenix. In Ken’s case, that Phoenix is Amon Ra, Phoenix of the rising (new born) son, one of the Five Sun Phoenix Gods. He was considered a god by ancient Egyptians. Because of this, Ken has the same powers of a Phoenix, including superior physical prowess and a seemingly limitless regeneration factor. As mentioned in the story, Ra can sometimes communicate with Ken, causing his heart to glow rhythmically. Ra usually offers information on certain creatures, artifacts or events, or offers Ken advice on how to better use his powers. He also can control Ra’s trademark blue flames (actually concentrated plasma). This fire is one of the only things that can harm and destroy the Corruption. Ken is also of Wiccan heritage (something hinted of in his name), and, thanks to the Phoenix inside him, his magic is much stronger than that of normal Wiccans. He can control blue lightning, creating electrical discharges and explosions. He can even summon lightning from the sky, letting it fall upon his enemies. Since it is Wiccan Magic, it can both destroy Corruption, and heal those affected by it. In case you are wondering, Wiccan Magic is the ONLY type of magic that is effective against Corruption, thus making the Wiccans targets of the Corrupted. Later on, Ken becomes the leader of NightBumpers team B, or as they prefer to be called, the Shadow Guard. Because of Amon-Ra’s status as an ancient Egyptian god, Prince Koru tried worshiping Ken when they first meat, much to Ken’s embarrassment :*'Razor Grim – The Grim Reaper': Razor is The Grim Reaper, initially a normal person that, after death, was chosen by Death itself to be its herald, and resurrected. Razor can control his Soul Self, a physical manifestation of his own soul, manifested as a shinigamy-like avatar. Razor can control this avatar’s movements, as well as the chains that cover it. He can also discharge blasts of pure soul energy. He is also the keeper of the Harvester, one of the Seven Blades of Armageddon. It can harm the Corruption, being only one of the few things that can. After combining Harvester with the Cross of Rafael, he can implement light-based attacks with Harvester. This light is one of the only things that can cure those affected by Corruption (the Corrupted). *'Future Characters (in order of appearance)': :*'Jade Redgrave – Human (Host of The Bleed)': Jade is the host of The Bleed, a sentient, symbiotic, liquid metal weapon of enormous power. The Bleed bonds by literally replacing the host's blood, turning Jade's body into a living weapon. To draw it out, all she need to do is cut herself. The Bleed can be shaped into any weapon or tool, from swords and axes, to screwdrivers and hammers. It can even form more complex devices, like guns, though Jade needs to concentrate to form them. The Bleed can regenerate any wound Jade has, even fatal ones like a heart stab. The Bleed feeds on rage, and is constantly trying to anger Jade. The angrier she is, the stronger The Bleed. If Jade is angry enough, The Bleed gains acidic properties, melting through almost any substance. When her anger subsides, so does this acidic property. All in all, The Bleed can easily compete with the Thirteen of the Makai, including the Kinsmir Blade, and is one of the only things that can destroy Corruption. Jade is secretly in love with Ken. :*'Duncan S. Pyro – Dragon Born': Duncan is a Dragon Born, born of human and a Dragon (in human form). His father is Solaris, one of the Three Heavenly Dragons, who rule above all other. Due to his heritage, Duncan has the abilities of a Dragon, including immense strength and resistance, elemental breath, and a regeneration factor. He can control green fire-like green plasma, either by producing it in his arms, or bereaving it. He can also consume any source of plasma (including most types of fire), to replenish his strength. This plasma can destroy Corruption. Duncan can cover his body in nigh impenetrable green and purple scales, and grow extremely sharp claws. Due to Dragons and Phoenixes being natural enemies (similar to vampires and werewolves), Duncan and Ken did't go along at first, but they have since formed a powerful friendship. :*'Aky Asamy – Angel/Wiccan': Aky is half Angel, and half Wiccan, ant is thus one of the strongest Shadow Guards. She usually controls green crystal, from her Wiccan side. She can cover her body in it, shoot crystal shards, or make it erupt from the ground. From her Angel side, she has control over light, which she commonly uses to create deadly lasers. Being holy light, it can both destroy Corruption, and cure the Corrupted. She has a crush on Razor, despite their very conflicting personalities. :*'Adam Murphy – Cyborg': Adam was once a gifted human, possessing high intellect, and a grate understanding of mechanics and robotics. He and his father where working for a powerful company, that specialized in the creation of robots. Three years before current events, a meteor fell somewhere in the vicinity of Amityville. The company was quick to arrive at the location, and claimed the meteor. From the meteor, they extracted and harnessed two different energies, which where encased within spherical cores: ::*A Blue Core, which was stable, positive energy ::*A Red Core, highly unstable, negative energy. One day, during the revealing of a new, highly advanced robot, powered by the Red Core, the robot goes haywire, and starts attacking the spectators. Adam manages to activate the blast doors, sealing the robot from the public. The robot is eventually destroyed, but not before it shoots Adam, mortally wounding him. His father, in desperation, gathers different parts from the most advanced robots he could hinds, and rebuilds Toby's body. However, since the robot parts needed a powerful source of energy to function, he uses the Blue Core. When he wakes up, he is initially horrified by his new body, but he learns to cope with it. --Due to his robotic parts, Adam is stronger, faster, and in general, physically superior to normal humans. Besides that, his robot parts multiple adaptations. His arms can shift into blasters, that fire pure Blue Core energy. Adam can regulate the power of the blast, and properties of the energy, making it stun, or making it destroy. For some unknown reason, Blue Core energy is highly effective against Corruption, and can even cure the Corrupted. He is initially skeptic about magic, but Aria soon changes his mind. :*'Aria Nintey – Kitsune': Aria is a Kitsune, a nature spirit from Japanese folklore, possessing a fox's ears and tail. She uses powerful Kitsune magic, revolving around the use of blue "Soul Fire", which is literally life essence, manifested in physical form. While this "Soul Fire" can cure Corruption, it cannot destroy it. Only hold it at bey. She initially distrusts technology, and dislikes Adam, but the two grow closer, and they each put their differences aside. Later, the two become a couple. :*'Kaya Raiden': Kaya is Ken's sister, and like him, she is a Wiccan, controlling water, ice and steam. She can use water to form solid weapons, and than freeze them to make them stronger, while using steam to form smoke screens. She has a crush on Duncan. :*'Conner Kerrigan – Evolved': Conner Kerrigan was once a normal human, the sun of the Kerrigans, renowned doctors. When the AbV-08 stand of the Abyssal Virus was released in New York, his parents were killed. Years later, an investigation by him and his sister lead to the discovery that the Virus may have been released intentionally. Wanting to find out the truth, Conner infiltrated the lab where the Virus was created. He witnessed human experiments, done with a new strand of the Virus. Wanting tho show the world, he took a strand of the virus and tried escaping. Armed man flowed him, and tried frantically shooting him down, destroying equipment and freeing the experiments. Finally, when he opened the doors and almost escaped, he was shoot down, dropping the vial containing the Virus, which broke and spilled on the floor. He landed on top of it, thus becoming infected with the virus. When the Shadow Guards and Night Bumpers traveled to New York, thinking the outburst of mutants was the work of Corruption, they where shocked to discover the truth. Conner helped them end the outburst, and later joined the Shadow Guards. --Conner in an Evolved, a human genetically compatible with the DEV. The virus grants him incredible physical prowess, and shape-shifting abilities. His most notable power is his ability to modify his arms into almost any type of weapon. Since there is Abyssal blood running through his veins, his natural weaponry can destroy Corruption. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts